


The 5 Stages of Becoming a Slash Fan

by Altimeterrise



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altimeterrise/pseuds/Altimeterrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to give out my special acknowledgment to the people at <span class="u">Robot Chicken</span> and any other comedians who perverted the stages of grief before me. In my defense, some jokes never get old.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The 5 Stages of Becoming a Slash Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give out my special acknowledgment to the people at Robot Chicken and any other comedians who perverted the stages of grief before me. In my defense, some jokes never get old.

1\. **Denial:**

“No, no slash! They’re _straight,_ straight I tell you!”

 

2\. **Curiosity:**

“Well...just this one time.”

 

3\. **Bargaining:**

“All right, maybe this pairing, but definitely not that one! Nope, never, not gonna happen – except…oh, well, _hmm,_ that works better than I thought it would…”

 

4\. **Grief:**

“What happened to me?? I used to _like_ straight pairings. I used to watch shows without seeing homoerotic undertones _everywhere._ Warped, my brain is hopelessly warped…”

 

5\. **Acceptance:**

“What the hell, they’re hot together. On that note, I have some ideas of my own, maybe I should write them down…”


End file.
